LHS
LHS are the initials of the fastest growing herbal blend and legal herbal bud vendor on the market today http://www.legalherbalshop.com. Legal Herbal Shop started out by selling only exclusive legal herbal buds that they manufacture themselves. Currently, they have started selling their exclusive Tribal Blends, Chillin XXX, Chill, Vortex, Ignite and Cahoots. They also stock a wide variety of Ethno-Botanicals, Loose Herbals and Much More. Website: http://www.legalherbalshop.com Herbal Buds This is ONLY a short list of the herbal buds and herbal blends they offer. More are available on their website. Note: Herbal buds are infamous for being less potent and more expensive than other blends because a large amount of resources is used on their looks and aesthetic features. In the past several months LHS has seemed to move more towards the ever popular Herbal Blends (Spice-a-Likes). A term used to describe herbal blends that give you the same effects as Spice Gold. Some of these products are rumored to have been sprayed with "Synthetic Cannabinoids". Initially, these products are NOT made for human consumption. They are made and sold as incense. They now offer their own line of Potent herbal blends they call TRIBAL BLENDS. These blends have got high praise from consumers. Many consumers in reviews have praised the fact that they consider "Lucid" to be the most potent. Jamaican Haze Jamaican Haze has gotten many accolades by consumers. It is now the #1 Legal Bud sold exclusively by this vendor. It is said to be a very sweet, smooth smoke with that Jamaican flare and feel to it. Sativvah Buds Sativvah Buds Is the second most popular legal bud that LHS ofers. This bud has been rated very high by consumers and mixes well with LHS's TRIBAL BLENDS that are similar to Spice Gold, etc. Many people have claimed that this bud is "the closest thing to the real deal". Made with 100% legal herbals, LHS has found a way to make a potent herbal bud Kali Skunk Kali Scunk As this name implies, this legal bud has a strong pungent odor and strong effects like the Jamaican Haze and Sativvah Buds. Another popular herbal bud that is a big seller on their site. Aurora Lights Aurora Lights Is one of LHS's newer herbal buds. Said to be grown hydroponically, these buds take you to a new level with it's potency, flavor, aroma and smoothness. Fast becoming a consumer favorite. Nirvana Buds Nirvana Buds are yet another one of LHS's hydroponic legal bud that produces a "familiar" effect. The demand for this herbal bud has grown in the past few months and is rivaling the other more popular buds. Tribal Blends To see full article: Tribal Blends African Sunset Xtreme (ASX) ASX was one of LHS's first attempts at a spice-a-like. Derived from their original African Sunset with Xtreme extracts added, this blend was a success for LHS as it's effects are compared to Spice. Currently the most popular blend LHS offers. This is very popular as a daily smoke. It is very smooth and relaxing, yet quite potent. Although it may be slightly less potent than other Spice Alternatives, it is as extremely popular to do its smooth effects. People are still able to function well. Astral Smoke Enhanced (ASE) ASE LHS came out with this blend around the same time they came out with ASX. Again, derived from their original Astral Smoke, LHS added more Xtreme extracts to make this blend on par with the spice-a-likes. Sacred Journey (SJ) SJ Is considered LHS's "cream of the crop" and LHS's strongest blend. Very minty like aroma and powerful effects make it a popular product. Unlike, ASX, this is not "daily smoke". SJ is clearly a Spice alternative, and considered by many to be similiar to Planet X (one of the Galaxy Blends. It is well liked because it isn't too edgy, and it provides more of a smooth "stoned" feeling than many of the other spice alternatives. It is considered very strong, but rarely overwhelming, a characteristic it shares with the other Tribal Blends. Sacred Tribe (ST) ST Was manufactured by LHS at the request of many consumers who wanted a lighter blend that they could use and still function through out their day. LHS has gotten a lot of praise for this blend and for always trying their best to consider the needs of their customers. A very nice, mildly euphoric blend. Shaman Gold (SG) SG Is originates from LHS's Shaman Blend. Added extracts help potentiate this blend and make it's effects much stronger than the original. A growing customer favorite. GanjaTalk Advertising At one time, LHS used to advertise on ganjatalk. As the company grew, they were banned from advertising and posting on that forum due to the fact that the owner of the forum also sells similar products. Apparently, LHS was taking business away from his site by offering competeing products. Consumers have praised LHS for their relatively low prices, especially on 99-0 chillin mix and Chillin XXX. Despite all of this, LHS is still popular. They are slightly cheaper than many other vendors, however the main draw seems to be due to the quality of their products. they are known for having the highest quality herbs on the market today. Category:Vendor